Thunderstruck Vol 1: Thunderclouds Gathering
by psychoman222
Summary: A trainer who can understand the language of Pokemon. A Jolteon loyal to him. They have one goal- find out why.To do that, they need to be the best. To be a Champion.
1. Formation

Thunderstruck Series Vol. 1- Thunderclouds Gathering

Chapter 1

Formation

6:58 AM

A boy, age ten, with black hair slept soundly. So soundly, in fact, the only indication that he was alive was the slight rise and fall of his chest.

At the foot of his bed lie a creature, canine in nature, with green fur, with a white "mane" where the neck met the shoulder. It, too, slept soundly, though it occasionally pawed at something that existed only in its mind.

6:59 AM

Everything was silent. So silent, you could hear a pin drop.

7:00 AM

RIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNGG!

KRAKOW!

BANG!

For those of you not fluent in Onomatopoeia, that was an alarm clock going off, the green canine waking up with a jolt, and firing a lightning bolt at said alarm clock, which then exploded. Through all of this, the black haired boy did not even twitch, or give any indication he was awake. Until he spoke.

"I'm not paying for that."

The boy got up, and nonchalantly swept the remains of the clock into a dustbin conveniently placed right next to the nightstand. The "lucky" placement was explained by the remains of almost a dozen identical clocks already inside.

"C'mon, Raiden. Time to get up. Professor Elm said he needed us for something special today."

The boy got dressed, and headed downstairs, the Green canine, a Jolteon apparently called Raiden, in tow.

Downstairs, there was a woman with black hair sitting a the table.

"Xol, honey, your Pokégear is back from the shop. And don't keep the Professor waiting, he's counting on you."

"Thanks, Mom."

Xol grabbed the gear and left.

Neither so much as looked at each other.

As soon as he left, a blue mouse, a Marill, ran up to him. It began speaking to him.

"Hey! Listen! Hey! Listen! Hey! Listen! Hey! Listen! Hey! Listen!"

Xol's eye began twitching.

"Hey! Listen! Hey! Listen! Hey! Listen! Hey! Listen! Hey! Listen! Hey! Listen!"

"What." Xol replied, with gritted teeth.

"Lyra's on her way!" Marril answered.

Raiden looked up towards Xol's face.

"Can I eat it? It'd be a lot easier on our sanity in the long run. Even though it'd probably taste like ass."

Xol sighed.

"Murder isn't always the answer, Raiden."

"I know, I'm just saying, just this once."

"You know the drill. Once becomes twice, Twice becomes three times, so on and so forth until everyone's dead. We've been over this."

"It just pisses me off, is all."

"Me too, Raiden. Me too."

Throughout this exchange, a brunette girl, aged 10, looked on in amusement.

" You know, Xolotl, sometimes it seems as if you can actually understand them." she said.

"That's 'cause he _can_, you moron." Raiden replied.

"Be nice, Raiden." Xol said.

"Lyra, any trainer should know how to read their Pokémon, Interpret the subtle nuances of their expressions."

"Bullshit!" Raiden covered with a cough. How he did, considering he doesn't have human vocal cords, who knows. But he did it.

"Quiet, you." Xol replied.

"I…can kinda guess what Marill's feeling, but nothing like how you can." Lyra responded.

"Just keep working at it. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have an errand to run for Professor Elm." Not waiting for a reply, he proceeded towards Professor Elm's lab, Raiden following him.

* * *

><p>Xol entered the lab and approached Professor Elm.<p>

"You sent for me."

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I did. You see, I got a call from an old colleague of mine, Mr. Pokemon, who claims he has a very important item for me, but I'm in the middle of an important experiment, and can't go get it myself. So, could you go get it for me? In exchange, I will register you as an official Pokèmon Trainer, and give you a Pokèmon."

"Raiden's all I need." Xol replied.

"Damn straight." Raiden agreed.

"Yes, I have no doubt of Raiden's strength, but in order to register you, you need a registered Pokèmon. As in, one caught with a pokèball. You see, the pokèball has a device in it that automatically registers Pokèmon caught with it to you. You…_technically_ never caught Raiden, as I understand it, so he's not registered. I understand he dislikes pokèballs-"

"Hey, would _you _enjoy being crammed into a space smaller than your fist? I think _not_!" Raiden interjected…

And Professor Elm continued on, oblivious. "-So I will fill out the registration for him…_manually_." Elm gave a shudder of revulsion at that word. "But I can only do so if you're a registered trainer." Professor Exposition…I mean Elm, finished.

"So, let me get this straight. I can only get a Pokèmon registered if I'm a registered trainer. But I can only become a registered trainer if I have a registered Pokèmon. That makes no sense." Xol reasoned.

"Welcome to bureaucracy." Professor Elm said, with a long-suffering sigh.

"Oh, well, lets get this over with."

"Very well, choose one of the three pokèballs over there." Elm said, pointing to a pedestal nearby.

Xolotl reached forward and chose…

* * *

><p>AN: CLIFFHANGER!<p>

To all my loyal fans (all ten of you, who merely are here because you got an alert because you forgot to remove me from your favorite author list from five years ago, you know, when I actually wrote something{ Not much, but something} and were mildly curious enough to check it out)

Thank you for waiting. While nowhere near long enough to justify the wait, I hope this at least whets your appetite for what is to come. That being said, I wish to make this as enjoyable as possible for you. For that, I need reviews. Tell me what you like, what you hate, what you feel is kind of good, but could be better. I want to hear it. If I do not, I cannot improve. So, help me make this a story worthy of your time.

Alright, now that that is over, a few things. This is a unique timeline. It will be going Heartgold- Soulsilver, Firered-leaf green, Diamond-pearl-platinum, ruby-sapphire-emerald, black&white. The show/ movies will be ignored, as I am not familiar enough with them to write them in. Also, don't expect things like romance to crop up until DPP-era. Be warned. Also, Xol will either not complete the pokedex, or will do most of it offscreen. His pokedex will carry over to different 'lands'. His pokemon will not. They will be in PC storage. They will only be there for flavor and/or when something serious is going down. After all, what fun would it be to go "And then the level 100 Lugia used Hyperbeam on the level 2 Rattata, causing the first ever instance of the game recording damage by exponential notation." Unless, of course, Xol is feeling particularly vindictive, and it results in someone who was talking smack being put in their place. Then it'd be funny. But only then, and it'd get old if I do it too often.

**DRAMATIS PERSONAE (AKA THE CAST)**

Xolotl (Xol for short)

Age 10, Male

Trainer

Summary: Xolotl is named after an Aztec god of lightning, fire, and protecting the souls of the dead from evil spirits until they reach the afterlife. Xol (character, not the god) is even-tempered, yet kind of cold and indifferent, except to Raiden. Highly intelligent, capable of understanding the pokèmon language, and relentless. These traits make him a very efficient trainer, but he lacks the ability to accept others, and trusts only Raiden, which keeps his pokèmon from trusting him in return.

Prefers electric and fire types. Cannot understand ground types, for some reason. Highly dislikes Ghost Pokemon

Raiden

Lvl: 15, Age 9, Male

Shiny Jolteon

Summary: Named after the Japanese word for lightning.

Has been Xol's friend since before Xol can remember. Impulsive, Proud, and loyal, yet knows more than he lets on. In combat, relies on his speed and move diversity.

**Psychoman's Encyclopedia, aka the…**

**ENPSYCHOPEDIA!**

POKEBALLS

When purchased, the cashier takes the trainer's trainer card, and swipes it like a credit card. This causes the pokeballs to be registered to the trainer. When these balls catch a pokemon, they submit the data to a database, where the pokemon itself is registered automatically.


	2. TutorialSubverted

Thunderstruck Series Vol. 1- Thunderclouds Gathering

Chapter 2

Tutorial=Subverted

* * *

><p>"Ah, so you have chosen Totodile, the water Pokémon. Would you like to give it a nickname?" Professor Elm inquired.<p>

Xol thought for a moment. "Sobek." He said.

"Odd name, but alright. Here is your trainer card, And I'll get to work registering Raiden. Now, get going to Mr. Pokemon's house. It is in between Cherrygrove and Violet City."

Xol nodded and walked out.

Xol was on the route to Cherrygrove, when he heard a familiar,_ annoying_, sound.

"Hey! Listen! Hey! Listen! Hey! Listen! Hey! Listen! Hey! Listen! Hey! Listen! Hey! Listen! Hey! Listen! Hey! Listen! Hey! Listen! Hey! Listen! Hey! Listen! Hey! Listen! Hey! Listen! Hey! Listen! Hey! Listen! Hey! Listen! Hey! Listen!" A familiar Marill came out of the brush. "Hey! Listen! Hey! Listen! Hey! Listen! Hey! Listen! Hey! Listen! Hey! Listen! Hey! Listen! Hey! Listen! Hey! Listen! Hey! Listen! Hey! Listen! Hey! Listen!"

"WHAT!" Xol shouted, at the end of his patience.

"Lyra wants to teach you how to catch Pokemon!"

"Oh really, Marill? Okay, lets practice. You be the wild Pokemon, Raiden will be the trainer's Pokemon. Raiden?"

"Yeah?"

"Sic 'im."

"With pleasure." Raiden replied with a manic grin, and took a few menacing steps towards Marill, who was shaking like a leaf.

"Xol, knock it off. Don't worry, Marill, he's only joking." Lyra stated, coming out of the same underbrush as her Pokemon.

"But seriously, Xol, how do you _do_ that? All I heard was Marill saying "Marill!" over and over."

"Not too much of a difference, really. Did you get her off of the Short Bus or something?" Raiden quipped.

"I have been training Raiden since before I could walk, Lyra. After that, reading Pokemon comes naturally. As I have told you hundreds of times before." Xol stated.

"Well, anyway, I want to teach you how to catch Pokemon! First you…"

Xol cut her off.

"Engage the Pokemon in battle. Then you throw a poke ball. The worse off the Pokemon, the higher the chance at the capture succeeding, so it is a good idea to actually battle them before throwing the poke ball. Simple enough."

"Geeze, you are such a party pooper, Xol. But I guess you don't need me to hold your hand, huh?"

'_Strange,' _Xol thought. '_She actually sounded…sad with that last sentence. Ugh, I know I'm going to regret this, but…'_

Xol gave a sigh. "What's wrong, Lyra?"

"Nothing." She said, just a little _too_ quickly.

"Lyra…" Xol said, not buying it for a minute.

"Fine, its just…you're always the smart one, Xol. Always explaining stuff to me, I just wanted to…be the one explaining things for once."

"I see." Xol said. "Thank you, Lyra. Now, I must be going."

Xol left, and continued towards Cherrygrove.

About a good thirty minutes later, just outside of Cherrygrove, Xol stopped, and released Sobek from his poke ball.

"Sobek. You will spar with Raiden. Raiden, no electric moves. Sobek, I do not expect you to win. But I do expect you to learn. Raiden is faster than you, and I don't see that changing. But, you can use that to your advantage.

Raiden will go for light hit-and-run strikes. Be on guard, and counterattack after you get hit. His reliance on speed will make it easy to lose his balance if hit with said counterattack. Use that to your advantage. I have ten potions on me. I will use them if you are in critical condition. You will spar until you score a hit on Raiden, or until you are in critical condition, and I have run out of potions, or Raiden KO's you. I will go first, to demonstrate. Raiden!" Raiden rushed at Xol faster than most could see, only for Xol to grab and pin him after contact. Xol then canceled the pin, and let Raiden get up.

"Do you understand my orders, Sobek?"

"Yes, Xol." the Totodile said

"Very well. Begin…Now."

* * *

><p><strong>DRAMATIS PERSONAE<strong>

**Sobek**

Start level-5,

Age: 1, Male

Totodile

Summary: Named after the Egyptian Crocodile God. Being a lab- trained pokemon, is very mild mannered and obedient, though his natural aggression shines through in combat. Also loves puns and sunglasses. Very protective of Xol, and doesn't take Xol's emotional distance personally.

**Lyra**

Human Female, Age 10

Trainer

Summary: A sweet girl, but gets on Xol's nerves due to how saccharine she can be. Has known Xol for a long time, and is not _too_ put out by his cold behavior, but feels inferior to him, which his slightly condescending manner doesn't help.

**Marill**

Start level- 5

Female, Age-3

Marill

Summary: Personality based off of Navi from the Zelda franchise.

This tends to irritate everyone who can understand her (and even a few who can't).


End file.
